True Blue
by SweetBabbiJae
Summary: What happens when Twins of Poseidon meet their brother? What will go down. Who will suffer? Who is the most powerful?
1. Prolouge

True Blue: Prolouge

Hi, my name is Jordyn Lawson. I am 13 years old and I have a dark past. I am troubled when it comes to school. Why? I am ADHD and I am Dyslexic. But I know I can read Greek well. Why? I am a hal-blood. Most people think I am crazy. But I am not?

If you are reading this then beware I am crazy!.


	2. Anger

**Anger**

_ I'm at my stupid schoold Wise Arts Boarding Academy. My eighth school in eight years. And we are going to Downtown Atlanta. Yes I live in Georgia. We're going to the CNN center when I notice something evil glaring at me. I don't even care. I know it's a monster and I take out my blade and flicked my wrist. Without even looking I had killed...A FURY! I saw the wretched thing crumble in to dust and dissapear like nothing happened. I run as fast I could to the bus with my friend Amare. The bus took us home after the miserable trip. I ran home and plugged my earphones in. All of a sudden I hear a scream, I look outside and saw another fury trying to kill my mother. NOT ON MY WATCH! I ran up towards that ugly looking thing that belongs in a zoo and looked at it. My mom was kicking anf frailing and said "New York Now! Go!" I didn't know what that meant but I couldn't ask because she was gone. She had disappeared. I was furious with that ugly looking thing. I took out my seashell blade and flicked my wrist. This time I did look at the look of agony the Fury was looking. This time I did watch as it disentegrated in to nothing._

_ Now I have to figure a way to my homestate of New York. When Amare showed up at my house saying "We have to go". I took no second chances and packed all my electronics, some clothes, and some necessities. Somehow she had car waiting for us. I got in and we sped off into the night. After what it seems like forever we stop and get something to eat at McDonalds. I ordered a Big Mac, Chicken Nuggets, French Fries, and a Large Coke. Then we got back on the road. Somewhere between Kentucky and Maryland I fell asleep. I know that for a fact. When I woke up we were in New York City. Me and my twins Birthplace. Oh I have a twin her name is Denese she right here with me. I doze off into a dreamless sleep when Denese wakes me up. I hop out of that crammed car and stretch my legs. They feel quite watery. I could barely stand up from being in that car so long._

_ Amare takes us to this Camp. I see a rockwall filled with flowing lava, and arrow range, sword fighting, and all kinds of other stuff. This seems like a place I would like. SHe takes us to the big chicken coop(The Big House). I learn that this is Camp Half -Blood and I was in the Big House. This horse-man thing(Chiron) and this drunk idiot(Dionysus) looks at me kind of funny. I always get those looks. Maybe because me and Denese have sea-green eyes with dark colored skin. In my head I am singing"__**One fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish**__" Then I learn that horse mand is Chiron and drunk dude is Dionysus. A God? Here? Do I even want to know why? Chirion said "Name Please"_

_"Jordyn Renee Lawson and Denese Oceana Lawson"_

_"Ages"_

_"13"_

_"Grade"_

_"Eighth"_

_"Skills"_

_"Swords, knives, temperment"_

_Then Mr.D as he would preferred to be called, cried out "Peter Johnson!" And this boy came in and said quite bluntly "It's Percy Jackson sir" It cracked me up the way he said it. Mr. D siad take our newest campers to cabin 3 please" He looked as if saying "NO WAY!" Then Mr.D said "Hurry Johnson, we have to be at Olympus"_

_ When I walked inside Cabin 3 I smelled saltwater and oceans. It smelled very nice. Me and Denese atrted arguing over who would get the top bunk. In the end, I got the top bunk. I set my stuff down and Percy said"Poseidon Huh?'_

_"Yep"_

_"Did you know that I am his son"_

_"Yep, you look alot like me and my sister except for the fact that you have light skin"_

_"Yeah...Let's go we have to be at Olympus in a few so...yeah"_

_I realized that Percy Jackson was my brother before we left. This is going to be very interesting._


	3. Olympus

_**Olympus**_

_ When I stepped out of the elevator a heavenly smell hit me. The room made my home Georgia look small. The throne room was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen-except for the sea. Then I saw Anemia. My teeth cringed at the sight of her. I really don't like I saw all 12 Gods and I made a mental not :__**Not Now Jordyn**__. I look at her and forced a smile on my face meaning "You're so dead". I face the Gods and suddenly I feel nervous. Then Chiron said "New Campers step forward". Me, My sister, and my Enemy step forward. Then Lord Zeuse addresses us and says "Please state your name and your godly parent" I went first with my introduction. I take a nice deep breath and say "Jordyn Renee Lawson age 13 Daughter of Poseidon" The Gods turned to my father who simply smiled. Then my twin stepped forward and calmly stated "Denese Oceana Lawson age 13 Twin to Jordyn Daughter of Poseidon" She stepped down and smiled at father who once again smiled back. Then my enemy stepped forward and said in that bratty little voice of hers "Anemia Juanga Miller age 12 Daughter of Athena" When she stepped down I glared at her my I-hate-you-and-I-am-going-to-kill-you glare. She cowered and sat down. Then she gets up and stalks over to me and says "Come on Sea Girl" Now I was angry "Jordyn it's not worth it" I heard Denese say. My rage calmed down a little bit-but I still want to kill her. I walk towards her and get all up IN her face and say very loudly "DON'T mess with me!" and flicked water in her face and stormed off carrying my phone. All I heard was "AAAHHH" and "MY HAIR!". Then I ask "Are you sure you're a daughter of AThena and not Aphrodite's?" sarcastically. All the Gods burst out laughing at my statement. I heard "Sea Bitch!" Then everything got quiet. I tell her "I've beaten your ass before do you want me to do it again?" coldly. She stills galres at me. Which doesn't intimidate me at all. I walk out of the throne room briefly and though to my self:__**This bitch is going to remember NOT to MESS with a child of the BIG 3.**__ When I step out into the throne room I hear ooh's and aah's then I hear the bitch herself saying "Sea Bitch whatcha gonna do?" Alright. I shot right back at her "Don't get an owl stuck up your ass, wait one's already there!" She looked offended and was starting to swing. Her punch missed completely. I punched her with so much force that she didn't have the will to dare punch me again. She tried again and I kicked her in the stomach and she fell and I wore her face out. Then "ENOUGH!" Rang throughout the room. Honestly...her face was unrecognizable. Then some more half-bloods came in and introduced themselves. They were twins of Hades, Michael and Michelle. Then two more twins came up and they were twins of Zeus, Jhylee, and Khyla. Then Music started playing and I danced to the beat until..._


	4. Sea Twins

_**Sea Twins**_

_ I was at the party, when my ADHD kicks in and I almost beat Anemia for the second consecutive time. I was in the middle of dancing when Michelle starts shit with Denese. UH UH NOT ON MY WATCH. I walk right up to her and said "Non frigus pullus!" Which meant "Not Cool Chick!" In Latin. Then I glare at her and and she cowers. Then she bucks at me and invites me for a fight. I let go and doused her with water and bluntly said "peremunt" which meant "Damn you!" Then I told that girl "Dimitte me,ut speres canis" Which was Latin for "You might want to leave me alone bitch" Which I'm pretty sure offended her. Heck Even the Gods were impressed with my language. SHe look like she ready to fight, but I walk away calmly, which meant she was going to get it! Oh She Was! Then this annoying thief came and said "Azia Steel age 13 Daughter of Hermes" I never liked her. Suddenly my phone was missing. "Where's my phone?" I ask as Azia asked "Who's Bae?" and she called my boyfriend. I snatched my phone out of her hands and stormrd away. I slammed my body down and caused a ship to sink in the Atlantic. Then Lord Zeus says "You might want to calm her down, Daughters of the Big 3 sometimes can be more powerful than sons especially with twins" Then I heard a laugh, it was Nico di Angelo the Hades boy. I turn and snarl out "Who are YOU laughing at?". He stops laughing and starts cowering. I asked if I could be exused and once my permission was granted I left the room. I heard Denese say "You messed up big time" to Azia. I heard Daddy say "Like me, my offspring can only hold thier anger for so long, especially since the 3 that I have all possess very dangerous weapons." I had an idea...an impulsive one but better to scare her off with. i unleashed by seashell blade with the power of water. I slowly walked back into the throne room with an evil smirk. I walk up to Azia and Anemia and hold up my blade and threaten them like this "This can drown you,This holds my wrath, and unless you want to feel it, I suggest you stop" I closed it and put it back in it is secret compartment. This is going to end up being a very interesting experience._


	5. Son of Apollo

_**Son of Apollo**_

_Me an my ex had just broken up when Chiron said "There is to be more campers shortly" Aphrodite looks at me with an apologetic look. Then she was enraged. To admit she was kinda scary. All the Gods looked at her. I simply broke into tears. They ask Aphrodite what is wrong and she replies angrily "Someone's out of a boyfriend because of Azia" ad I simply broke down and said "It wasn't working anyway." Then Denese said "Wasn't he a son of Ares?" I nodded and rolled up my sleeves to show all the burn marks he put on me. I saw my sisters eyes flare up and says "You protected me, now I am going to get Aaron and bring him up here so he can face what he has coming to him, In the meantime show Daddy your marks" I reluctantly showed hime my burns and explain each one saying "These were from yesterday, and the ones on my arm were from monday" My dad soaked Ares and got upset-no-angry-no-LIVID. Then Aaron came in the door looking smug, guilty, and beat up. Then he started his blubbering "Babe, I love you, I need Yo-" I cut him off right there and yelled "SHUT UP! YOU HIT AND BURN ME, YOU TRIED TO TAKE ME! I DON'T NEED NOR DO I WANT YOU!" Then Daddy got ahold of him. That was a disaster at its best! After Aaron left I felt relieved. Then some more campers came in. I saw a light-skinned- baby blue eyed, tall and handsome boy. He said "Cam'Ron Heath age 13 son of Apollo. Then he sat nest to me and I mentally blushed when Aprodite started at me. I could stare at him all day. I tuned the rest of the world out. They were mouthing my name with not sound coming out then I heard "JORDYN!" My sense came back and I turned around with slight aggravtion and said "WHAT!?" Everybody giggled. I just shrugged and smiled. then Cam'Ron whispered in my ear "I like You" Then an all out grin popped on my face and Daddy asked "What are you smiling for?" I studder "N-nothing" Then he gave me his number and somehow got mine. My blush was intense. Then I look up to see Will Solace and Denese talking. Then Aphrodite was explainng "There's so much romance in this room, that our kids are getting into, that we need to have The TALK" Oh No not this again! I get a text from Cam saying: Gross? I reply back: IKR LOL. Then we look at each other and then at the God who would be teaching us these things-Ares!? I text Cam saying :Oh No here we go:l. And my reply was: LOL no ROFL. Here we go.._


	6. The Talk

_**The Talk**_

_Its been only 10 minutes and I already want to hurl! This crap is disgusting, then my stomach says "get me some food" very loudly and interrupts Ares, who glares at me. "I'm sorry, it appears that I am hungry, may I have a Snickers please?" I ask ever so sarcastically. The SNickers bar appears and I devour it. Then Ares goes on with our torture. 20 minutes later and my stomach complains again and this time cracking everybody up. I ask "When's Lunch?" and Ares keeps on talking while the rest of the Gods are in their seats trying and not succeding in stifling their laughter. While Hermes and Apollo were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears came out. Am I that funny? I guess so because 30 minutes later my stomach decides to act crazy and goes on a rant for 20 minutes. At this point I am starving and ready to pass out. Suddenly I start getting dizzy and light-headed and nauseous. My eyes started drooping, and my stomach was cramping in Hunger. My muscles were weak and everybody was still laughing. "Its not funny anymore" I faintly say as I leaned over to the side, looked painfully at Ares befor blackness overcame me._

_**1 hour later...**_

_I woke up and Ares is still teaching that digustingness. I get up and scream "I PASSED OUT FOR AN HOUR OUT OF HUNGER AND YOU'RE STILL UP HERE TEACHING GROSSNESS!" After my rany, my legas started t buckle from beneath me and I fell. ARes didn't care. Then my consciousness started to fade quickly as Cam'Ron got my weak body and carried me somewhere. I was on a soft bed when i pass out again. All I knew was that Cam had saved me._

_**I hour later...**_

_I woke up again and saw everybody huddled around me. I asked what had happned and they told me that I almost died of hunger and Ares got his butt kicked. Then I asked if I could have some food. Lady Demeter came out with oatmeal,cereal,muffins,nasty cookies, and fruit. I ate the fruit then I had a fit! I knocked evrything down bread-related to the floor. Then daddy bought me my favorite...Salmon and Rice with mangoes! I devoured that down and was good and full. Now I am sleepy. Oh Well!_


	7. First Date

_**First Date**_

_ After I had gotten out of the infrimary (1 week later, I was really sick). Cam and I had a heart to heart converation. Then he asked me ou! My heart is still racing. The date was set for tommorrow at the Cam Half Blood Movie Theatre. All my worries were about either `What am I going to wear?` or `Does he like me?`. Eventually Denese came around and suggested that we help each other out for our dates. I helped her pick out a Lime Green Mini Skirt with her White Tube Top whith Black Wedge sneakers. She picked out fro me a Sea Green minidress, with fishnet stockings with black studded wedge sneakers. AT around 7:30 both WIll and Cam showed up at our door. We finished doing our make-up,waved bye to Percy, and walked to the movies. We watched X-Men: Days of Future's Past. Then it was dinner time. Tonight it was Fish with mangies and jasmine rice with broccoli. Then Cam and I went up to Zeus' Fist and chatted and by that time it was 8:45 and Percy was calling Fall in so we had to get back to our cabin and Percy was waiting for us..._

_ At around 8:50 we went out again. This time we only had 15 minutes before lights out. So naturally my twin and I went for a quick walk. Then I got a text from Cam marked with URGENT. It read: Meet me a Zeus' Fist. So I told Denese I would catch up with her in the cabin. I walked to Zeus' Fist and met Cam. He was just sitting there. I walked up to him and he turned around and kissed me on the lips and told me goodnight and we kissed again. We walked hand in hand until...I checked my phone and it read 8:58 and we ran our separate ways. I got in the cabin and changed for bed, when Percy and Denese looked at me like I was crzy. Then Denese said "Details". So I told them the story and let's just say Percy and Denese looked abit on the protective side. Then I climed into bed and at least tried to sleep..._


	8. Exuse Me

_**Exuse Me?**_

_I couldn't stop thinking about last night. That was all that was on my mind was Cam. Then Anemia and her croonies approached me and promptly said "Sea Brat where's Cam and Will?" Then Michelle tried to glare me down but I laughed. _

_"None of your stupid business" I said and walked away. Then they get in my face once again and ask again and this is what I told them._

_"Why do you need to know...wait you don't" Then I walk away to go find my boyfriend. Then they approached me again and this time they didn't have to ask I just said._

_"Exuse Me? You don't need to know!" and stormed off. This time they stayed away. I went to the Apollo cabin and asked for Cam and Will_, when they met me at the door. I took WIll to my sister and Cam and I went for a walk. Then ANemia and Michelle strolled up again and this time says

"There You are Cam!" Then I ever so rudely interuppted them and said

"EXUSE ME NOBODY ASKED FOR YOU TO BE BROWNNOSING IN MY BUSINESS! GO AWAY BEFORE YOU DROWN!"

They backed off then I told them "LEAVE ME, MY SISTER AND OUR BOYFRIENDS ALONE!''

They nodded and ran off. Then the Stools and Azia intercepted me. AT this point I was aggravated and annoyed by the fact that I am trying ti spend time with my boyfriend and people keep bothering me. They asked about last night and I lost my temper.

"DID ANYBODY ASK YOU ABOUT ANYTHING LAST NIGHT?"

"n-n-no"

"THEN HOW THE HADES DO YOU-NEVERMIND i DON'T WANT TO KNOW BUT YOU BETTER SHUT UP!"

I stormed off to my cabin enraged. People always seem to ruin my day. Now I want to be left alone. Then Anemia and her stupid croonie Michelle came to my door with something stupid to say.

"If you want to be penetrated with my blade keep talking, just keep talking"

They haven't said a word. I told you my mood is ruined and I just want to be left alone. That's It!


	9. Whoa

_**Whoa!**_

_I was laying around in my bed when I received a message :Percy and Cam are trying to kill each other. First my mood was ruined by everything possibly getting in my way. Now my brother and my boyfriend are fighting. I stomp outside and call all this to an end. I see Cam and Anemis liplocking! Whoa! Like seriously? I run back into my cabin when Jori runs after me, I fall down and start crying. After all that I have done for Cam! Jori explains everything and I am relieved that Anemia made the move instead of Cam! Now I am going to kick Anemia's sorry ass again! I approached her and smacked her as hard as I possibly could, then I dropkicked her in the stomach and started beating her butt. It took 6 boys to get me off of her ass. WHen they did even Michelle apologized to me and left her side. Then Cam and I talked things out. He kissed me and I kissed back. We kept making out until the Stoll's were behind us and lets say I handled them too!_


End file.
